Phase 3 Plan
CORE NARRATIVE #2 Medium: '''Feature Film '''Why: '''A feature film will show a lot of visuals but wont dive to deep into every detail as the other stories will. The purpose of the film is to show our high concept and immerse our audience into our story world on the big screen for the very first time. '''Platform: '''Cinema then it will become available on DVD and Streaming services. '''Why: This will be our first big step into our world so we want it to be as epic as possible so it deserves to be seen on a epic scale in the cinema with a big release and premiere. Additive Comprehension: Storyworld Reveal One-Off Story CORE NARRATIVE #3 Battle of Yulia Medium This would be a six to eight episode limited series. Why this Medium It makes sense in this medium because the story requires world exploration and character exploration. A limited series allows more time to explore the characters and the world, yet it has a definite end, unlike a standard television series. Platform This limited series would work best if it was released on a streaming platform, such as Netflix. Why this Platform When it's released on a streaming service, the audience has the choice to either take their time and explore the world at their own pace, or they can view the whole thing at once like a long movie. The story works well either as a character exploration over a long period of time or as an epic story. The audience can also re-watch the series easily to get a better understanding of the world. Additive Comprehension The additive comprehension is a storyworld reveal. We learn what happened in the Yulia Sector and how they learned to establish a society. It's a success because it is at this point in the story when the UN realizes that they can learn to adapt to this alien planet. Bowl of Serial One-Off Story CORE NARRATIVE #4 Medium HBO. Something you can watch from home. This will be the next Game of Thrones, Given the war aspect of the story is so huge. There is so much story within this since is it the ALL IN moment. Platform Television show There is so much story within this since is it the ALL IN moment. Additive Comprehension Origin story Major death: Arthur dies once they win the war. Character reveal: Leader of the winter world finally shows up with an army Anticipated showdown: Underdogs vs Desert section Storyworld reveal: The barriers lower and know that there are different sections. Microstory reveal: Communication between sections have happened before the barriers lowered. ' Bowl of Serial' Series Type of series Episodic Opportunity shift Could turn into a video game Logline: After losing his entire family Arthur finds an opportunity within the exodome to start a new family but due to disease and warfare his life is slowly coming to an end. CORE NARRATIVE #7 Exodome: The End Medium: This would be a feature length film. Why: I feel this story would only work in a feature length film. It is the culmination of our entire storyworld and it is truly the end of the road for the groups inside the Exodome. ' Platform:' This would best fit on a streaming platform such as Netflix or Hulu. Why: I feel that this generation of viewers don’t want to spend the $14 dollar movie ticket and would rather be able to watch it as many times as they want in the comfort of their home. So having it on a streaming service gives them the option to watch it or not. ' Additive Comprehension:' It is at this point in the storyworld that it comes to an end. So the final showdown between our protagonist’s group and our antagonist’s group will culminate it all. Also we will finally see if they truly get their freedom or will be stuck in a simulation till the end of times. ' Bowl of Serial:' One off story.